Black Angel of Reverance
by Ciba
Summary: Draco Malfoy has refused the Dark Mark and one Potter lord has gained a new bodyguard.They are bound together in friendship and by one of the oldest forms of magic. Doesn't follow canon-ordered events. PowerfulHarry! Powerful/creatureDraco? Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Black Angel… Draco's new story Fanfic style**

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy, do you solemnly swear your soul and magic to the Dark Lord Voldemort?"

The Malfoy heir felt the air begin to hum in the chamber of the Deatheaters. His skin began to crawl, and his stomach twisted. His wrists had given his blood to the silver bowl before him and Voldemort's own blood had been added. The dark magic orbited his body and Draco felt the bile creep up his throat. What was he doing?! He raised his bowed head and looked directly into the red eyes of the so called Dark lord.

"No."

A stunned silence met his answer. Draco sensed rather than hear his father's presence behind him, but he continued to glared up at the Dark wizard. His stomach tightened as Voldemort stood from his black throne.

"Little Dragon, why do you refuse me?" He hissed softly, spreading his hands. "I have the power to rid the world of mudbloods and muggles alike, yet you reject?"

"Malfoys do not bow to anyone."

Voldemort froze, then howled with laughter. Draco lifted his chin and narrowed his blue-grey eyes at the maniac. "How prideful, Little Dragon, but do you know the punishment for subordinates who are too prideful to bow to their god?" Red eyes slitted at the teen and Draco felt the air scream. "They are cast out in blood and fire!" Voldemort brandish his pale wand and Draco felt his bones shatter. He screamed, collapsing forward and spilled the bowl of blood across the stone dais. "_Crucio_!" The Dark lord hissed again and Draco felt as if his insides were being ripped out repeated. Voldemort stepped slowly toward the Malfoy heir, letting his power make the curse more and more painful as he neared. He knelt down next to Draco body and stroked his blood covered face. "It really is a pity, Little Dragon, you were so beautiful."

Draco arched his neck as another wave of pain burst through his limp body. "Fuck you!" he ground out between gritted teeth.

Voldemort's snake-like face contorted into pure fury. He stood and stared down at the blonde teenager who dare refuse him. "Have a long and painful death, Draco Malfoy. I would love to watch you die on these steps but I have other obligations." The dark lord snapped his head to the side. "Remove him from my sight!" he snarled at the Deatheater to his right. The man hurried forward and summoned a rope to drag the broken body away.

Draco felt his crushed bones dig into his flesh as he was heaved down the halls of Riddle Manor and then out into the pouring rain. The night skies were heavy and unmerciful as the teen was thrown into the mud at the side if a muggle road.

The man left him after giving a harsh kick to his side, and Draco would have screamed again if he had the breath to spare. He lay face down in the rain, the pain blurring his senses and stealing what little thought he could put together.

I am going to die. Draco managed, Finally. He let his eyes drift shut. Pain. A sudden roar filled his ears and a loud light streaked past him. The blonde's eyes snapped open. Muggles! Another roar passed by, slower, but water splashed from the road. Draco felt the cold water hit his arms and he started to cry. Life is one big pain in the arse, He sobbed into the ground. But it's a pain in the arse that I want!

A rumbling filled his hearing again and Draco screwed his eyes shut. The ground was shaking so much that it was jarring his bones. The rumbling escalated until it was a deafening sound that jarred his heart in his broken chest. Then it stopped. Draco's conscious slipped into the abyss in the silence that was just as deafening as the roar.

----

"Dragon?"

Draco's eyes fluttered open, and the worried face of his mother swam into view. "M-mum?" he croaked.

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black smiled down at her son. "Oh Dragon," She helped him to sit up and moved a pillow to support his back. "My brave child." She murmured, smoothing back his blonde locks.

Draco looked around the Hogwarts infirmary. "What happened?"

"You refused the Mark, my dear boy." Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, stood at the door to the chamber. "A feat that no one has survived since Voldemort's rise."

The teenager frowned, "How did you find me?" He looked to his mother. "Voldemort would have known if father or Severus had gotten me."

"That," Albus said. "Would be the action of one Harry Potter." The Headmaster's piercing blue eyes appraised Draco fiercely.

The blonde sat back in his bed. "How did he know?" He asked confused.

Narcissa patted her son's bandaged hand. "Mr. Potter can see some of the things that the Dark Lord does in his dreams." She leaned forward as Draco paled. "Dragon? Are you alright?"

"I think I'm going to be sick." He whispered. His mother's grey eyes widened and she quickly summoned a trash can.

Draco flopped back, a thin sheen of sweat covering his face as his mother banished the bin and stroked his hair again. Madam Pomfrey handed him a vile and ordered him to drink it. "I'm afraid, Mr. Malfoy. That you're going to have to heal the long way." She folded her hands and proceeded to stare him down. "Now, stay in bed!"

Narcissa laughed quietly as her willful son nodded obediently. She stared at Draco, taking in the bandages covering his torso and arms and the shadows in his eyes. What had her son experienced?

When Draco woke the next morning, his mother was gone. Madam Pomfrey told him that she was called away for business and would be back later that day. Excepting the explanation, the Malfoy heir settled back and began reading the books one of the house Elves had retrieved at his request.

A few hours later, Draco had bored of his studies and set his books aside. The teenager now leaned back in his bed with his eyes closed and breathing as if he was asleep. The creaking of the infirmary door caught his attention, but he kept his body relaxed and sleep-like. Madam Pomfrey talked quietly with the person, then footsteps could be heard traveling down the chamber towards Draco's bed. It was not his mother, the steps were too heavy, and it wasn't father or Severus, or the strides would be longer. The blonde breathed deeply and caught a dark scent under his nose. He wrinkled it slightly, and opened his eyes.

Bright emerald eyes met his, and he sat up slowly. "Potter." Draco nodded to the black haired teen at the side of his bed.

Harry James Potter nodded back to him. "How are you?" He asked softly.

Draco blinked, "Five broken ribs, cracked skull, and both a leg and arm still broken." He reported blandly. Potter raised an eye brow. "What?"

The other teen shrugged. "Blame the past, I thought you'd lie to me and say you were fine."

Draco felt his lips twitch. "I _will _be fine."

A silence drifted over them and they just stared at each other. Then Potter sighed, he sat down on the bed next to Draco's and rested his head on his hands. "I believed I misjudged you, Malfoy." He looked up again, "You are one of the bravest people I know."

The Malfoy heir frowned, "Don't get all sappy on me Potter, I'm not a Gryffindork!"

Potter gave a wry smile, "No you're not." He straightened his back and swallowed. "I saw all of what happened to you, Malfoy. If you need to talk, I'm here."

"I should be saying that to you." Draco sat back deeper into his pillows. "I'm grateful, but You see what Moldy does, not me."

Potter chortled at the nickname Draco used and shrugged. There was a long pause. Potter looked at the clock. "We've been talking for five minutes now, and it's surprisingly civil." He returned his luminescent eyes back to Draco. "War tends to show one's true colors." He commented, his head tilted slightly.

Draco looked up into the high vaulted ceiling of the infirmary. Potter grimaced as he realized what he said and stood to leave. Draco blinked slowly, but quickly shot out a hand to catch the edge of Potter's shirt. "I, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, solemnly swear my allegiance and magic to my Lord Harrison James Potter!"

Potter stood frozen as he felt the magic pull around them. His mouth went dry. "W-what?" He drew another shaky breath and let it out still staring at Draco.

"I just swore an oath to you, Lord Potter." Draco said raising his chin, "I serve you now."

**Well, what do you think?**

**Please R and R! **


	2. Chapter 2

Black Angel of Reverence

Chapter 2

Potter stared at Draco, his emerald eyes astonished. "What?" He repeated blankly.

Draco folded his arms across his bandaged chest. "You heard me; you're that much of an idiot." The blonde's upper lip curled back faintly.

Potter's eyes sharpened and he shook his head slowly, "I know that you just swore fealty to me, Malfoy. But why?" He sank into the chair and touched the fresh magic link that connected them. It was pleasantly warm.

"I don't want to serve Moldy." Draco held up a hand before Potter could interrupt. "I also don't want to serve Dumbledore. That man has done a lot of damage to my family, all for the greater good."

Potter frowned and drummed his fingertips slowly on the arm of the chair. "Snape?"

Draco nodded. "He's my godfather."

The other teen gave flinched, but continued as if nothing had happened. "I wasn't even aware that I had a title that could be sworn to."He rubbed a hand across his face. "Tell me what this oath entails."

Slate eyes watched him thoughtfully and Draco settled back into his pillows. "The Potter bloodline isn't one of the most politically powerful or oldest wizarding families in the world, but they're ranked as some of the most powerful, magically." Potter was leaning forward, listening intently. "And despite being a half-blood, you have inherited the power that the Potter family is known for, and then some. You also carry the title of the Boy-Who-Lived… and you've already fought against Moldy five times, and lived to breath today." Draco stopped and the two just sat in silence.

Finally Potter shifted, bringing a hand up to run through his black hair as he sighed. "I don't want you to die for me." He said softly. Draco raised an eyebrow at him. Potter sat up and cleared his throat. "I don't want you to die for me." He repeated, stronger. "Too many people have died already."

Draco snorted. "I'm not planning to."

Potter's thin lips twitched in a hint of a smile. "And I want you to teach me how to conduct myself in the wizarding hierarchy." He shrugged at Draco's expression. "You're a vassal of the Potter family now; I don't want to embarrass you. As you said, I'm a Lord."

Surprise flashed in Draco's gray eyes. "You are not nearly such a dunderhead as you led me believe."

A true smile graced Potter's mouth. "That was all you, Draco." He stood. "In fact, the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

Madam Pomfrey bustled in, cutting off Draco's reaction to Potter's announcement. The green-eyed teen waved and slipped out of the Hospital Wing, Leaving Draco at the mercy of the Medwitch. Draco leaned back into his pillows as Madam Pomfrey ran scans on his body, thinking about his new lord. He closed his eyes and assured himself that it would work.


	3. Chapter 3

Black Angel of Reverence

Chapter 3

Narcissa stood elegantly at one of the large windows in the Hospital Wing, her hands folded over her stomach. Draco, oh her brave Dragon. He had made his choice; the Malfoy family now served the House of Potter. She almost wished she could be angry with him, but her son's steel eyes made her bite back her arguments and sigh. She hoped he'd chosen correctly. Behind her, Draco was reading one of the books Potter, _Lord _Potter, had dropped off. She sighed softly and stared into the clear blue sky outside.

"Mum?" Narcissa was drawn out of her thoughts by Draco's gentle call.

"Yes, Dragon?"

He had set aside the book. "Lord Potter has requested that I teach him how to conduct himself as nobility." He explained. "I could use your help."

Narcissa gave her son a small smile. "Of course, Dragon." She assured him.

Draco looked at the clock on his bedside table. "He's due any minute now."

True to Draco's statement, Harry James Potter arrived a few moments later on Madam Pomfrey's heels. He waited at the foot of Draco's bed while the Medi-witch ran her scans and administered several potions for the pain. Draco bowed his head and greeted him. "Lord Potter." The wizard looked slightly uncomfortable at the addressing but didn't protest it. "Draco." He replied. "Mrs. Malfoy." He addressed Narcissa carefully. She curtsied gracefully under his gaze. Potter blinked, and nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Potter's vibrant eyes were watching Draco closely.

"Like crap." Narcissa's lips twitched at the response. "But better than yesterday." Draco continued. "Thanks for the books." He motioned to the pile on his bedside table.

Potter smiled. "I've been stuck in here too often to know that entertainment is needed." He paused. "May I sit?" He gestured to the wooden chair by Draco's bed. He spared a look at Narcissa. She hadn't moved from the window.

"Of course." Draco seemed amused at his politeness, but didn't comment on it. "I figured you'd want instruction as soon as possible, so I've asked my mother to help out."

Potter glanced at her, his expression showing his surprise. "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy." He told her earnestly.

Narcissa inclined her head. "It would be my pleasure, Lord Potter."

Potter stared at her a moment, then turned to Draco. "I'm out of my depth." He informed the blonde bluntly.

Draco snorted. "Without a doubt." He agreed. He settled back into his pillows. "Do you have any questions before we start?"

Potter pondered for a moment. "Does the entire Malfoy House serve me?" He winced at own his words, but looked to Draco for the answer.

Draco nodded. "Since my father's death, I am the Head of House. When I swore fealty to you, my house as well as my magic became yours." He looked at his mother. "My mother may have some grievances because of my decision without her council."

Narcissa shifted as Potter turned to her, his expression wary. His eyes were really too much like the killing curse. "Do you argue against the oath?"

The woman searched him with her eyes for a long moment. "Yes, I do." She informed him. "But what is done is done. I can only ask for leeway in regards to the sudden shift in my world."

"You have it." Potter said immediately, without hesitation. Narcissa's eyebrows rose. "But I would like to know your concerns."

Draco caught his mother's eyes and he nodded, encouraging her to speak her mind. "There is a lot of history between our families, Lord Potter." She began. "And this servitude to the House of Potter puts us in danger from the Dark Lord as well as from the Light Families who still desire us ill." Potter was nodded his understanding as he listened. Narcissa felt a touch of relief, he was actually heeding to her, and part of the weight on her shoulders faded. "I would request that you protect my family with all your faculties and then some."

Potter stood from his chair. "I will promise you, Mrs. Malfoy that I will protect your family from both the Dark Lord and Light families whom wish you harm." A tingle of magic ran through the air at his words. "As for the history between our families…" Here, Potter hesitated. "Draco and I are the same. We've both survived the Dark Lord and have the marks to prove it. We want something beyond what Dumbledore and the Dark Lord are promising." Both Malfoy's flashed surprise at his words. "It will take some work," Potter smiled slightly. "We're walking on eggshells around one another right now because we aren't sure how this will work." He raised his chin. "But I believe it can."

Narcissa gazed thoughtfully at him. "I agree." She consented. With a wave of her wand, she conjured a comfortable chair on the other side of Draco's Bed. "Let us begin you education in nobility."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

There was a lot that Hogwarts didn't teach them, Harry realized. From the structure of the wizarding government to the origins of magic, there were details that only the Pureblood families had retained and taught to their children. That was what Salazar Slytherin had been afraid of when he'd argued about Muggleborns being allowed into Hogwarts. Not the 'dirtying' of blood, but the loss of the understanding of the complex and integral heart of the magical world. Statistically there were more Muggleborns than Purebloods, and even more Half-bloods. The wizarding world was stuck, Draco had admitted to him, and the gaps in young magic-users' knowledge was facilitating that stagnation.

Draco was under strict orders not to over extend himself, so they kept their 'class' to only a few hours a day. The blonde was already snoozing when Harry nodded to Mrs. Malfoy, and took his leave.

Harry's mind was spinning from the amount of information he's acquired over the last week. Thankfully, Harry was a quick learner and patient, but even then he felt like he was being pulled in many directions. Two days ago, he had cast several language learning spells to help him catch up with his Latin and the other ancient languages that magic had been harnessed by the first wizards. Both the remaining Malfoys were pleased with his progress, though Draco was quickly becoming frustrated at the rate of his recovery.

Outside the hospital wing, Harry was ambushed by the two other members of the Golden triad. "Oi mate, is this where you've been disappearing off to?" Ron clapped him on the back.

Harry smiled tiredly at the red head. "Yes." His magic had been put through the ringer in today's class. Narcissa Malfoy wasn't just a pretty face; she'd been trained in magical combat alongside her sisters. Harry had thought that he was fairly good at dueling, but now he understood that his 'wins' were mainly due to Lady Luck.

Hermione frowned at his lackluster response. "Are you feeling okay, Harry?"

The black haired boy gave a jaw popping yawn which he failed to cover. "Yeah, I'm just tired." He assured the witch.

"What have you been up to this summer then?" She asked, tucking several curls behind her ears. "Professor McGonagall said that you came back to the castle mid-August, did something happen?"

Harry hesitated. He hadn't talked with Draco about what the other wanted everyone to know. He couldn't imagine that Draco would take kindly to Ron getting angry and confronting him. The Weasley family had a grudge against the Malfoy's. "Yes." He answered simply. His friends both scowled at his response. Harry held up a hand to stop their questions. "I need to talk with you, Ron." He glanced at Hermione. "No offense meant Hermione, but _alone_."

The bushy haired witch gaped at her friends words. "Why not?" She demanded at the same time that Ron exclaimed.

"Whatever you want to talk with me about, Hermione can be there too!"

Harry gave them a faintly irritated look. "Are you intending to marry into the Weasley family?" He asked Hermione.

Ron choked as Hermione spluttered in surprise and embarrassment. "Wha- Why are you asking me that? I'm not thinking about marriage! I'm only 16!"

Harry met Ron's eyes. "I am going to be asking about sensitive _family_ matters." He disclosed to the red-head. "It is my right as Lord and Head of my house."

Ron gaped at Harry, not quite believing what his best friend was saying. Harry waited patiently, noting that Hermione was now watching Ron was well. Finally, the red head nodded. "We'll see you later, Hermione." The witch looked like she was going to argue, but she stopped and met Ron's eyes. She nodded sharply, spun on her heel and walked away.

Harry sighed in relief. "Come on." He led Ron into a deserted classroom off the hall. Harry pushed some desks out of his way and sat on the edge of one. "I want to know about the feud between your family and the Malfoys."

Ron frowned at him. "Why?"

"It's important." Harry bit back his impatience. "I've working with Malfoy."

"What?!" Ron's eyes were wide. "Is that where you've been? But the hospital wing-?"

"He's in the hospital wing." Harry interrupted. "I can't tell you why. Yet." He added seeing the questions on his friends face. "I want to get passed our differences." He wasn't lying. He did want to get along with Draco, but both Malfoys had expressed distaste for Ron. He wanted to know why, so he was asking Ron first.

"And I'm one of them?" Ron had an unhappy look on his face and his ears were a bit red, but he hadn't stormed out on Harry…yet. Harry took that as a good sign.

"Yes." Harry answered honestly.

The red head was silent for a few minutes and Harry fought the urge to fidget. Ron was chewing on the inside of his cheek. "He refused the mark, didn't he?" Harry choked on air. How had Ron known? Ron smiled stiffly at Harry's surprise. "You've been having the nightmares." He explained softly. "And your silencing spells are wearing off."

Harry felt his face burn. "Sorry about that." He murmured, looked down.

He heard Ron shift. "So Malfoy told You-know-who to stuff it? Good on him." The red head sat next to Harry on the desk. "Wild, I think the world's gone bonkers."

Harry laughed, relief flooding his body. Ron wasn't angry. "I think so too." He looked at his best friend and met Ron's grin with one of his own. "So the feud?"

Ron sighed and shrugged with one shoulder. "A few hundred years ago, a Weasley married a Malfoy." Harry's eyebrows rose. "It was back before the Malfoys were at the height of their political power and right when my family was at theirs." Ron folded his arms. "The family was smaller back then. Only three siblings, the middle son married a woman from the Malfoy line, I think she was the youngest in her family. Anyway, the guy died leaving his share of the Weasley fortune to the wife. Less than a year later, she married the older brother."

Harry frowned slightly, he had an idea were this was headed. "And then the older brother died?"

Ron nodded solemnly. "The wife took the two shares of the Weasley fortune left to her by her husbands and vanished. Leaving the last of the wealth for the only sibling remaining, a girl by the name of Ginevra Weasley." Ron smiled again. "My great, great, great, great, grandmother. Her great grandchildren built the Borrow."

"Is that where Ginny got her name?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, since she's the youngest and the only girl."

Harry hesitated. He wanted to tell Ron that Draco had sworn to serve his family, but he didn't know how the other would react, Ron or Draco. Harry shut his mouth and instead listened as Ron went on to outline the decline of the Weasley Family wealth and the Malfoy's subsequent rise to power.


	5. Chapter 5

Black Angel of Reverence

Chapter 5:

The next day, Harry visited Draco again for his lessons and, to his surprise, Mrs. Malfoy wasn't there. It was the first time since Draco had sworn allegiance, that the Lady Malfoy hadn't been present. Draco was rereading one of the books his house elf had had brought him. "Afternoon, Draco." The black-haired man greeted.

Draco looked up and nodded and returned to his book to finish the thought he was on. He closed the thin tomb and held it out to the young Lord Potter. "You should read this."

Harry turned the book over and looked at the embossed spine. "'Wizarding Government: A New Lord'. Convenient." He commented looking up at Draco. "Are new lords fairly common then?"

Draco inclined his head. "After the First War, so many families had been torn apart. New lords were the only way most of the smaller light houses survived; some of them didn't despite their best efforts."

"That makes sense." Harry eyed the book. "It's kind of slim though."

Draco snorted. "Expanding charms, Potter."

Harry's face heated. "Oh right." He slipped the book into his bag. "Where's Lady Malfoy?" He asked, switching the subject.

Draco's brow furrowed. "She's gone to the Ministry to meet with the Head Auror."

Harry cocked his head. "Why?"

The blonde pressed his lips together briefly, then answered softly looking away. "We've been trying to find out how Father died."

Harry felt his insides freeze. Draco wasn't looking at him, so the other teenager didn't see the expression that crossed his face. Suddenly, dots connected. "You're looking for the killer of your father."

Draco still didn't look at him, but he shifted uncomfortably. "He may have been a Deatheater and a right bastard, but he was Lord Malfoy and my father. And pureblood rights dictate that when a Lord is murdered, his killer must be brought before the other ancient houses to find retribution for the House."

"I see." Harry said calmly, but inside he was falling apart.

FLASHBACK

_The Golden Trio had split up several miles back to divide and conquer the remaining members of the Deatheater's squad. Hermione had shifted into her Animagus form and headed west, Ron had ducked into the druid maze they had been scouring before the Death Munchers had found them, and Harry had leapt into the air on his Firebolt, speeding north._

_The flying shadows shot curse after curse at him, barely missing Harry as he evaded the Deatheaters hot on his tail. Harry grit his teeth as a particularly nasty bone shattering hex bounced off his shield breaking the remaining power of the protection spell. _

_Harry dropped into a barely controlled decent, the Deatheaters hot on his tail. Below him was the darkness of the black woods and heavy mists, and Harry felt a slight detachment from the rest of the world as the trees rushed up to meet him. "Suscitatio!" He yelled, jabbing his wand at the dark trees. The forest shuttered and rolled, and then they attacked. The trees roared angrily as they woke up and raised their claws limbs to grab at Harry. The Gryffindor leaned back out of his drive, evading the fury of the awakened trees, and heard the pained scream of a captured wizard behind him as the trees huge branches captured one of the flying shadows. Harry shot through the attacking branches of the forest pushing his Firebolt dangerously passed its limits. Three down two to go, he thought grimly as he flew out of range from the patch of waking trees. A sickly yellow curse lit up the sky, nearly blinding Harry and it hit its target. Barely. Harry cursed as his broom fell apart underneath his hands, melting like acid, and burning his hands. He managed to grab a hold of one of the Deatheaters as the wizard charged him, striking the ugly man in the face with his booted feet before flipping their positions as they hit the canopy of the forest._

_The Deatheater hit every branch on the way down to the forest floor. Harry heard his ribs crack as they hit the hard packed ground, the other wizard beneath him. Blood gushed from the wizard's bare mouth and nose, covering the side of Harry's face and soaking into his sleeves. The white mask was broken and digging into the wizard's face and neck. A wet gurgle escaped the dying man's torn lips as Harry rolled painfully off his flesh cushion. The boy staggered to his feet, pressing a bloodied hand to his side. _

_The crunch of pine needles was all the warning Harry had before a green light engulfed him from behind. He crashed into the ground and lay there, still as death. Expensive dragon-hide boots crossed into Harry's slitted vision as another Deatheater squatted down to check that he was dead. As soon as cool fingers brushed his collar, Harry exploded into action. He grabbed the man's hand and crushed it, hearing the bones snap. He head butted the wizard's face and forced the dazed but still fighting Deatheater back. "Expelliarmus!" He shouted and the Deatheater's wand was yanked out of the man's hands. As they continued to wrestle for control, the white mask of the Deatheater fell off, exposing the identity of the Deatheater. "Malfoy!" _

_The elder Malfoy snarled his icy blue eyes sharp in the darkness. "Why. Don't. You. Die?!" He spat in Harry's face. Harry reared back and the older man rammed his elbow into his esophagus. Choking, Harry fell back trying to wipe the spittle from his cracked glasses. Malfoy rolled to his feet and wandlessly summoned his wand back to his uncrushed hand. The Deatheater spun and slashed his wand at the raven haired wizard. "Crucio!" _

_Harry's head snapped back, colliding painfully with the forest floor. He cut off his screams of pain, biting through his bottom lip as he arched unnaturally off the ground. Through the pain and his damaged glasses, Harry saw Malfoy slowly approaching him, his mad eyes glinting cruelly. "Let's see if you can survive being turned inside out!" Malfoy let out a high pitched laugh, scarily reminiscent of Voldemort's own._

_Malfoy stood over Harry's head and put his wand to his temple, kicking away the younger wizard's wand. Harry jerked like a marionette as the Cruciatus curse faded leaving him twitching. Harry twisted his left wrist, sliding a small knife out from its sheath in his sleeve. The Deatheater above him drew a breath to cast more pain and spill blood and Harry shoved the knife into the soft spot at the side of the knee. _

_It was Malfoy's turn to scream in pain, and the man crumbled to the side, barely managing to keep his wand clutched in his non-dominate hand. Gasping, Harry lunged at Malfoy, pinning the wizard's limps with his weight. "Accio wand!" Harry blindly caught his wand and dug the tip into Malfoy's neck. Murderous green eyes met clouded blue. "Too long have you gotten away with evil, Malfoy!" He hissed into the Deatheater's face. "I will end you!" _

_Malfoy choked as he sneered, his face twisted in pain. "You don't have the will!" Blood bubbled from between his lips. Harry snarled and shook the older wizard, and then snatched the other's wand and snapped it. Malfoy howled and grabbed Harry's throat in a vice-like grip. "You'll pay for that!"_

_Harry moved his lips soundlessly as his airway was crushed once again. The tip of his wand fell. "Ava-Avada Kedavra!" He gasped. A green light burst from his wand and engulfed Malfoy's body, and he went limp. Harry swore as the aftershock of the killing curse burnt his hands. The black-haired wizard collapsed sideways onto the forest floor, groaning as he jarred his aching body._

"_Harry!" With a fluttering of feathers, Hermione dropped to the ground next to him and caught his arm. "Hang on!" She knelt and quickly dug through her expanded purse. Finding what she was looking for, she tipped back Harry's head and poured a vial containing Cruciatus Heal down his throat. Harry coughed and his shuttering subsided. _

"_Thanks Hermione." He said hoarsely, sitting up stiffly. The bushy-haired witch looked at Malfoy's lifeless body behind him. Her eyed were sad, one of them bruising and one side of her body was singed. "Are you alright?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder._

_Hermione blinked and turned back to him. She gave him a small smile. "I'm fine." She stood and helped him to his feet, before brandishing her wand at Malfoy. "Incendio." Both of them turned on the spot and disappeared with a crack, leaving the burning corpse alone in the dark forest. _


End file.
